Outside Time
by Siara1
Summary: A short little moment in time fic. Vegeta and Goku resolve their differences. It makes me feel sorta sad and happy at the same time but I don't know why. Poignant. The earth doesn't move, but ....


Siara's Note: This is a short little moment in time ficlet with Vegeta and Goku. It's sorta poignant. I dunno why but the whole thing kinda makes me sad. Even though it's not a sad story. *shrug* I hope you like it. *sniffle* rated G. 

Disclaimer: I offer thee a yellow rose with the thorns removed and hope for the best. 

Have fun! 

Love,  
Siara  


* * *

  


Outside Time

Vegeta sat alone on the edge of the mesa, watching the sun set. He swung his legs against the cliff wall, listening to the sharp tap tap sound they made. The colors of the sky bled onto him, coloring his hair a rich ruby, and his skin suffused with gold. He stopped swinging his legs when he sensed Kakarott's ki. 

His back tensed when he heard the saiyan land behind him, but he did not turn around. Goku's footsteps sounded closer and closer, but still he looked only at the rosy sky, forcing his focus on the view which had easily occupied him only a few moments before. The taller saiyan was silent as he sat down close beside Vegeta, only about half an inch separating their thighs. 

"What are you doing here, Kakarott?" Vegeta growled finally, not deigning to look at him. 

Kakarott was quiet. 

Vegeta paused, then, giving up, turned to look at the other saiyan's expression. "Kakar-" 

"The world looks so peaceful from here, doesn't it Vegeta?" Goku said, eyes distant on the horizon. 

Vegeta bristled, enraged that his words and questions could be so easily ignored and waved off by this intractable, infuriating --"If all you came to do is watch the sun set and make empty-headed observations, you can do it somewhere else you annoying idi-" he began, only to be cut off again when Goku turned and looked him in the eye so directly and so knowingly that Vegeta's words sputtered and died prematurly in his throat. 

"It's okay, Vegeta," he soothed, "There's no one else here. There's no one here to see whether you're nice to me or not. You don't have to prove you don't like me." 

"Kakarott I have no idea what you're talking about," Vegeta stammered. 

Goku smiled disarmingly, "Come on, Vegeta. There's no one here to appreciate your show of hating me. Nobody's gonna know if you let up for just a few hours." //I respect your pride// 

Vegeta stared at him. 

"Can't we be friends?" Goku asked childishly, "I won't tell." 

Vegeta said nothing. 

The saiyan who sat half an inch away, slowly raised a hand and laid it companionably across the Prince's broad shoulders. Goku felt him tense up, felt the muscles constrict like steel. But still, the older saiyan said nothing. He didn't shrug the hand off, didn't move at all. And despite his apparent cluelessness, Goku was smart enough to realize what it meant. Vegeta was allowing him to do this. He walked a thin line now, if he overstepped, the Prince would probably punch him hard in the face. If he backed down, he'd lose any chance of friendship with the last member of his race. Goku was silent. 

The two saiyans sat there on the edge of the mesa, watching the sun set. Not a word passed between them. Not a look was met. Not even a flicker of expression as each gazed expressionlessly at the fading colors. But when the last slivers of light flickered across the horizon, when the last ray of gold sank below the earth and dusky purple shadows covered the land, a shorter figure put his arm around the shoulder of the taller figure beside him. 

All was quiet. 

They sat like that for a long time without moving, neither looking at the other. Their features were dark and obscured in the rapidly descending darkness. The cold did not affect them. 

And when the world was covered in a pitch-black blanket, and even the stars themselves were hidden by clouds, an unseen, tiny movement was finally made. 

Goku's lips twitching into a faint smile. 

* * *

Comments? sabrinaamy@hotmail.com 

Back to Siara's Fanfics 


End file.
